The Day of our death
by trekkie02
Summary: Death fic! c'est court, mais ça commence mal et ça se termine mal!


THE DAY OF OURS ... DEATH

**Genre:** Death fic !

**Spoilers:** On reprend courant saison 6 donc légère mention de ce qui c'est passé avant.

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi et je n'ai rien touché … patin couffin etc.

**Note de l'auteur:** Trop de travail et pas assez de vacances rende trekkie neu-neu !

Ça commence mal…ça se termine mal !

Pas de Béta sur cette fic, voulait pas leur infliger ça ... A lire à vos risques et péril.

* * *

**-« Dean ?... »**

**Le son de sa propre voix se répercutant contre les murs lui donna l'impression qu'un train déraillait dans sa tête, et il n'avait même pas les yeux ouverts… ça n'augurait rien de bon pour l'avenir, songea-t-il, prenant douloureusement conscience de son corps qui s'éveillait. **

**Tout ses muscles hurlaient le martyrs… assis il était assis… comment avait il put s'endormir assis… s'il en jugeait par ce train qui n'arrêtait pas dans son crâne, il avait dût boire plus que de raison hier soir, réfléchit il en voulant porter une main à sa tête.**

**Le bruit des chaînes qui la retenait lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Attaché, il était attaché sur une chaise, réalisa-t-il dans un souffle !**

**-« Dean ? » appela-t-il encore une fois essayant de se débattre en vain contre ses liens.**

**La chambre de sûreté de Bobby… qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? c'était quoi se liquide à ses pieds ? « Dean ! » répéta-t-il encore une fois, un peu plus fort.**

**-« Je suis là Sam. » finit par lui répondre doucement la voix de son frère. « Tu n'a pas besoin de crier. » ajouta-t-il, passant devant sa chaise pour s'agenouiller devant lui. **

**-« Dean, détaches moi. » lui demanda-t-il calmement, pensant à une mauvaise plaisanterie… où alors Dean savait…**

**-« Je peux pas faire ça. » lui répondit son aîné levant tristement les yeux vers lui. « Je peux pas faire ça, Sammy. » répéta-t-il en se relevant dominant Sam. « J'y ai bien réfléchît tu sais … » continua-t-il, avant de se détourner pour prendre quelque chose sur la table derrière lui.**

**-« Dean, de quoi tu parle ? » essaya de l'interpeller le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas ce que son frère allait faire, mais son comportement étrange commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. « Dean ? »**

**-« J'y ai vraiment réfléchît. Vraiment. » insista Dean, en se retournant de nouveau vers lui un briquet à la main, jouant avec machinalement. « On peut pas continuer comme ça… c'est pas possible… toi et moi on…on va finir par tout détruire. » **

**Les yeux fixés sur le briquet s'allumant et s'éteignant entre les doigts agiles de son frère, Sam eut du mal à se concentrer sur ses paroles. **_**On va finir par tout détruire…Détruire…**_

**-« Dean… » balbutia-t-il alors que l'odeur de l'huile sacrée renversée au sol heurtait brutalement ses narines. « Dean … tu peux pas faire, ça ! Dean ! » cria-t-il prenant soudain conscience de ce que son frère allait faire, se débattant contre ses liens.**

**-« J'y ai bien réfléchît, tu sais. Ça n'a pas été facile. Ils finissent toujours par nous ramener, tu sais. Et puis t'es tellement puissant maintenant… » continua son frère sans paraître avoir entendu ses cris. « Mais t'inquiètes pas … on fera ça ensemble ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui terrifia Sam plus encore que la flamme du briquet qui brillait dans sa main. « On a pas d'autres choix. » **

**-« Dean ! Y a certainement d'autres solutions ! T'a pas envie de mourir et moi non plus ! t'a toujours dit qu'ensemble on pouvait s'en sortir !»**

**-« Mais c'est ce qu'on va faire, Sammy. Ensemble ! Et cette fois ils pourront pas nous ramener. J'y ai veillé. Ça n'a pas été simple ! Si je m'étais contenté du colt… » expliqua-t-il d'une voix mortellement calme, avant d'hausser une épaule comme pour démettre cette option. « On sait tout les deux qu'il y avait de grande chances pour que ça ne marche pas sur toi…et pour ce que l'on en sait peut être pas non plus sur moi ! Après tout on est du même sang…. Plus ou moins. » ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexions. « Et même si ça avait marché…ils auraient trouvé un moyen de nous ramener… Dieu est un putain de salopart sadique tu sais ! Ça, ça devrai marcher ! » continua-t-il en désignant l'huile répandue sur le sol. « ça n'a pas été facile tu sais, de convaincre Cas' de me ramener une telle quantité d'huile… il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi j'en avais besoin…. »**

**-« Cas' » souffla Sam, entrevoyant soudain un espoir. « Cas' tu peux pas lui faire ça ! Et Bobby ? Et Lisa ? Ben ?... tu ne peux pas les laisser.»**

**-« Cas' est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul, et d'une certaine manière il comprendra. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai trouvé le sortilège qui nous mettra à l'abri de toute résurrection. Lisa…Ben, ma seule présence les m'étaient en danger. Ça à toujours été comme ça pour nous. On ne peut pas vivre en ayant des liens… ils finissent tous par mourir, par notre faute. Maman, Jess, Joe, Ellen, Ash…. Tous… Tous ceux qui nous approchent finissent par mourir ! T'a pas remarqué Sam ? C'est pour ça que la Mort n'a pas fait de problème pour me donner son anneau, c'est pour ça que la seule qu'il voulait en échange était que je te laisse sauter…on est ses fournisseurs numéro 1 ! »**

**-« Et Bobby ? Il ne te laissera pas faire ça tu le sais ! » lui rétorqua Sam se raccrochant désespérément à son dernier espoir. Dean avait cité tout le monde sauf le vieil homme comme s'il refusait d'y penser. « BOBBY ! BOBBY ! » hurla-t-il priant contre tout espoir que le chasseur l'entendrai malgré l'épaisseur des murs de la chambre, après tout ils l'avaient entendu quand il était en désintox.**

**-« Te fatigues pas, tit frère, il est pas là. Crowley a eut la gentillesse de l'emmener faire un tour. »**

**-« Crowley ? » bien sûr, ce démon devait y être pour quelque chose ! Il avait dupé Dean comme Ruby l'avait dupé… sans utiliser les même ruses, là où Ruby avait utilisé son corps pour obtenir sa confiance, Crowley avait utilisé une pseudo-honnêté pour obtenir celle de Dean, songea Sam soudain plus furieux qu'effrayer.**

**-« Je sais ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, Sammy, et ça n'a rien à voir. Crowley n'est même pas au courant de ce qui se passe ici. Il croit que je veux préparer une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Bobby. J'crois qu'il s'est pris d'amitié pour ce vieil escroc. » sourit-t-il, doucement. « Fais moi confiance, Sammy, s'il y avait eut une autre solution… »**

**-« On peut encore se battre Dean… On peut encore gagner ! » plaida Sam, la voix heurtée par les sanglots qui étouffer sa gorge. **

**-« J'suis désolé. » murmura Dean, l'embrassant doucement sur le front, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient petit.**

**-« Tu vas cramer toute la maison. » murmura son petit frère, défait, alors que Dean pressé son front contre le sien.**

**-« Le feu ne dépassera pas cette pièce. » lui répondit-il, en allumant de nouveau le briquet. « T'inquiètes pas Sammy… » murmura-t-il avec la même qu'il utilisait pour le calmer quand ils étaient enfants et que Sam avait des cauchemars. « Tout ira bien cette fois, petit frère, tout ira bien… » chuchota-t-il une dernière fois avant de lâcher le briquet toujours allumer.**

**-« DEAN ! » **

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Je sais c'est déprimant, dslée. Suis surchargée de boulot, suis toujours pas partie en vacances (pas avant une semaine encore!) et ça commence à faire long. Du coup petit coup de déprime, et blocage sur le reste. Encore une fois désolée.**


End file.
